


Bubblegum Kisses

by faikitty



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F, Oral Fixation, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2513378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faikitty/pseuds/faikitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>From an ask/request for "leaving hickeys on the other's neck" for Marcline/Bubblegum.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Bubblegum Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> From an ask/request for "leaving hickeys on the other's neck" for Marcline/Bubblegum.

It’s a hot day in the Candy Kingdom. Princess Bubblegum steps out onto the balcony into the sweltering heat, squints at the sun, and then returns in with a long sigh of frustration. She searches through her wardrobe and eventually pulls out a scarf, wrapping it around her neck despite the way it makes sweat crawl across her skin.

It’s Marceline’s fault she’s forced to endure the heat in ridiculous clothing that is in no way suitable for these temperatures. Of course it’s her fault. When isn’t it?

The princess is careful not to let her scarf slip as she walks around the city, greeting her people with the loving care only she can give them. She loves it out here with them; being able to treat them well and give them everything they need makes her glad she’s a ruler.

Still, it comes as a relief when she’s finally able to return inside for lunch and excuse herself for a nap, telling Peppermint Butler she’s been spending too much time in the lab and isn’t feeling well because of it (the excuse is flawed in and of itself; normally, she would work in the lab until she quite literally passed out).

Once back in her room, she drops the scarf from her shoulders, revealing the splotches of pale, nearly white skin. Upon closer inspection, it would be clear to  _anyone_  that the marks are from teeth, most likely from someone with fangs. Bubblegum flops onto her bed, fluffy blankets sinking around her, and closes her eyes.

To her surprise, she opens them to darkness. She rubs at them as they adjust, confused about how she managed to fall asleep and waste and entire day. She’ll have to spend the next three nights performing experiments and the next four days socializing with the Candy People to make up for her slacking.

"Yo, Bonnie." Bubblegum is greeted by Marceline’s pleasant voice, carried on the wind along with her lithe body. "What are you doing, sleepyhead?"

Bubblegum reaches up and grabs the vampire’s ankle, pulling her down onto the bed and climbing on top of her before Marceline has a chance to protest.

"In a hurry tonight, huh? And here I thought we could talk first," Marceline teases, fangs showing through her lips as she smirks, and  _glob_ , Bubblegum hates that she loves them.

Normally, any hickeys Bubblegum leaves on her partner’s skin are little more than tiny marks a few shades dark than the normal gray color, indistinguishable from normal, less sensual bruises.

Not tonight.

No, tonight her kisses aren’t so gentle, her teeth nipping at the dark skin beneath her tongue. The skin ripples as she bites at it, sucking as if  _she_  were the vampire.

"Jeez, Bonnie," Marceline mutters, breath hitching slightly. "What’s gotten into you?"

"I’m going to make it so that you can’t wear sleeveless shirts for a month," Bubblegum breathes against her skin, and she doesn’t waste another second before leaving the imprint of her teeth against Marceline’s neck, shoulders, breasts.

And later, as they both lie there in her bed, naked and spent, Marceline’s thin form covered in hickeys, Bubblegum thinks she can understand why the other woman likes giving them to her so much.


End file.
